Stealing Disaster
by watchoutforflyingmonkeys
Summary: ok summerys suck...i hate them...i'll put one up later when the story gets longer please just read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Stealing Disaster

Chapter One: Ready to Set Sail

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of the characters from it. (Duh…)

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Tortuga, the sun was just rising, there was a slight breeze and the town was for the most part quiet. And sitting on the railing of the balcony of a popular inn, watching the sunrise was a young woman with long midnight-black hair and bright green eyes. She wore a faded black skirt that came down to just above her ankles, a slightly worn and somewhat stained white shirt, and a pair of old black boots.

Her name was Calamity Elysant Sorbin and she was the daughter of Celestria Sorbin, who was a well-known captain of a ship that sailed the Caribbean …a pirate ship. Calamity, her mother, and her mother's crew had been in Tortuga for three weeks now and today they were to set sail again.

Calamity was glad to be leaving, it was driving her mad to be stuck in the same room all day and all night with no one to talk to but William… and they weren't exactly friends either. She had helped kidnap him after all. But then it was made her job to watch him and make sure he didn't run off.

William Turner the Third was the 5-year-old grandson of the governor of Port Royal and Celestria had gotten the idea to kidnap him and hold him for ransom.

However, things were taking too long. The boy had been taken a month ago and they had left a note for his parents saying to meet Captain Sorbin at a specific pub in Tortuga on a specific date to negotiate the return of their son, but they had not shown up.

So now Celestria was worried that perhaps they knew where the boy was being kept and that they would try to take him back with out paying the ransom at all. And so she decided that they would sail to a small deserted island only a day away from Tortuga and leave two crewmen behind incase anyone showed up late looking to negotiate for the boys return.

So Calamity sat waiting for her mother to show up and say that it was time to depart. She was still watching the sunrise when she heard someone behind her.

She turned to see William looking at her with a very grouchy look on his face. "I'm hungry! We didn't have any supper last night and now it is morning and I don't have any breakfast either!" He shouted angrily.

"Well I'm sooo sorry, but we won't eat 'til my brother finds time to bring us food, which may not be for a long time now. And also… I am not your maid nor am I your mother so you will not speak to me in that tone. Is that clear?" she said with a slightly raised voice. "Yes.." William answered pouting.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door, and in walked a tall man with black hair and gray eyes, and he was wearing pirate clothes.

"John! Finally! I've been so bored!" Calamity said, jumping up and running over to her brother. "Have you brought us something to eat?" William asked hopefully. John smiled and tossed an apple to William and handed another to Calamity.

"You've got to hurry and get ready Ellie, we're leavin' in a half an hour." John had been calling her Ellie since they were little.

Shortly after Calamity had reached the age of 2 their mother had sent them both to live with their father in Port Royal. Their father had insisted that Calamity go by her middle name, Elysant, because he had said that 'disaster' was not a good name for such a sweet and beautiful little girl as her. After their father died their mother had come and found them and taken them along with her. It had been six years since then, Calamity had been 14 and John 18 at the time.

"Oh! Half an hour?" she asked a little surprised that no one had come to tell her they would be leaving so early. John nodded and then left saying that he had a few things he had to do before they left.

Calamity rushed around the room gathering all her things and shoving them into a small brown pack. She then went into the bathroom and found her hairbrush; she quickly brushed out all the knots in her hair and then picked up a yellow bandana and tied it on around her head. She then packed her hairbrush and sat down on the bed exhausted from running around trying to find everything.

About ten minutes later John showed up again. "Alright are you ready?" he asked glancing around the room seeing if she had packed all her things. Calamity nodded and stood up off the bed grabbing her pack and her sword and then taking William by the hand.

Once they reached the ship Calamity immediately started looking around for her mother. She left William with John, and walked to her mother's cabin, she knocked on the door and then walked in with out waiting for a reply.

Celestria was sitting at her desk studying a map. "Mother…" Calamity said quietly "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" Celestria looked up from the map with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "What is it ye want?" she asked.

"Well… I was wondering if perhaps you could give the job of watching William to somebody else…I really feel it would be better if I could help out the crew rather than play nanny all day… Tom could watch William…I know a lot more about ships than he does anyway."

"hmm… yeah well…ye might know more abou' ships than Tom, but yer too weak to be doing his job. You an' I both know ye can' do a whole lot ter help out on me ship, other then watchin' the boy. Yer father spoiled ye an' made ye a weak lil' 'lady' type and now yer knowledge o' ships is useless. No…Tom will do his job an' you'll do yers. Clear?" she said turning back to the map she had been studying before.

Calamity stared at her mother in shock. 'weak'?! 'lady'?! Calamity was outraged. She had never been so insulted, and worst of all it had come from her own mother! She was certainly NOT weak… and she wasn't useless… she had spent the last six year practicing with her sword and she could fight better than John or her mother could, and she knew more about ships and the Caribbean then any of the crew did.

Calamity turned and quickly walked out of the cabin shutting the door rather loudly behind her.

She walked over to where John and William were and grabbed William by the arm roughly and started to drag him off.

"I can watch after him for a while if you like Ellie…?" John offered. "Oh no I'm afraid you can't! You see this is the only thing I'm capable of doing on this damn ship!" Calamity yelled over her shoulder. John watched Calamity walk away and then disappear below deck, dragging William with her, and he wondered what exactly had happened between her and their mother that had gotten her so upset.

* * *

Ok there's chapter one! (yaaaaay!) I really hope you liked it. Please review! And btw.. the next chapter will be a lot more exciting.


	2. Captain Sparrow

Thanks so much for the reviews!

* * *

Stealing Disaster

Chapter Two: Captain Sparrow

Disclaimer: I dun own potc or any characters from potc.

* * *

John waited a few minutes and then followed Calamity below deck. When he reached her cabin (she was the only girl on the ship other than the Captain, and John didn't like the idea of his little sister bunking with the crew so he had talked their mother into letting her have what should have been the first-mates cabin) he could here crying coming from the other side of the door. He knocked twice and waited for a reply, but when he didn't get one he simple walked in.

Calamity was lying on her bed with her back to the door. William was sitting in the corner looking bored out of his mind.

When John walked in Calamity immediately stopped crying but didn't bother turning around "John I don't feel like talking right now. Please just leave…"

John sighed and walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. "Ellie… what's wrong? What is it she said to you?" He asked softly.

Calamity sat up and leaned against the wall that her bed was pushed up against. "She thinks that I'm spoiled and that I can't do anything but watch children… she said that I'm weak and lady-like and so I am of no use to her." She answered, wiping the tears from her face.

"Well…" John said slowly, thinking. "You are, or at least were, a bit spoiled by me and Father, but you've never acted spoiled. And…I guess compared to some of the crew you are weak, but for a girl your age and height your very strong, and although you talk in a very lady-like manner (most of the time)…you don't act very lady-like." Calamity smiled slightly. John reached out and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, he then stood up and started to leave.

"Oh! I almost forgot." He said turning back around and walking back to where Calamity sat on the bed. "I got you something." He then pulled a necklace out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She took it and studied it closely. It was a slim silver chain with a silver cross, in the center of the cross was a beautiful diamond and at each point on it was a shimmering dark blue sapphire. The cross wasn't very large but it wasn't tiny either, and the gems were a small enough size that the necklace didn't look too gaudy.

She put the necklace on quickly and gave John a hug. "Thank you so much! It's gorgeous!" John smiled and kissed the top of her head then left the room.

Calamity noticed how quiet William had been that whole time and looked over to the corner to see if he was still there, she saw that he was still in the corner and that he had fallen asleep. She smiled. Even though he was somewhat spoiled and bratty, he was kind of a cute kid while he was sleeping.

She walked over to him and carefully picked him up. She carried him over to the bed and set him down on it, covering him with a blanket.

She then walked over to her desk that stood on the other side of the cabin. She sat down in the chair in front of the desk and took out a bottle of ink, a pen, and a piece of parchment and began doodling.

Calamity woke up and looked around. She had fallen asleep at her desk…she looked over and saw William standing beside her, shaking her trying to wake her up. "I'm up, I'm up! What do you want?" she asked, annoyed. "I'm hungry…" he whined. "You woke me up for that?!" She screeched.

"Yes…that and there's another ship!" He answered grinning. "What do you mean there's another ship?" she asked, confused.

"Jack's ship! They came to save me!" he shouted gleefully. Calamity's eyes widened. "Are you sure their here for you?" William nodded. "Yes!!"

Calamity jumped up and ran to grab her sword. "William, stay here! If you leave this room I'll slice your belly open and toss you overboard for the sharks to eat!" She threatened him as she ran out the room, shutting the door behind her.

She ran up on deck and saw her mother standing across from a man who Calamity figured was the Captain of the other ship.

Behind Celestria stood John, Eric and Tom. Behind the man stood 4 members of his crew, 3 men and 1 woman.

"Are ye the captain o' this ship?" the man asked Celestria. "Aye! Celestria Sorbin, Captain o' the Dorchadas. Now what is it ye want?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow o' the Black Pearl and here I'm for the boy."

Calamity walked quickly over to stand next to John. "Where's William?" he hissed, just noticing her. "In my cabin." She whispered.

"You shouldn't have come up here!" he whispered back angrily. "I refuse to be left out of everything that goes on on this ship!" she shot back, louder than she thought.

Captain Sparrow had obviously heard because he turned his head quickly to see who the sudden outburst had come from. He studied her for a moment and then glanced back to the Captain in front of him, he looked back to Calamity and grinned.

"Well ye won't jus' be takin' the boy jus' like that…" Captain Sorbin said, bringing Jack's attention back to her. "not with out givin' us something firs'!"

"Well that is a shame… because we have nothing ter give ye. I guess we'll just have ter do this the hard way then…" he answered unsheathing his sword.

* * *

Celestria's ships name (Dorchadas)... I was told by a friend it means 'darkness' in gaelic (irish), though i'm not 100 percent sure on that ...Celestria isn't Irish, I just needed a name for the ship and i thought that was cool...you gets?

Thanks for reading and please review!!!


End file.
